Désarmé
by kaneda26
Summary: Kurama a trouvé la plus grande faiblesse de Hiei et il compte bien s'en servir. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi, lemon

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Houlà, c'est la première fois que je mets un rating M pour une de mes fics... Mais je crois que ça valait mieux...

**-----**

**Désarmé**

**-----**

Il existait un moyen tout simple pour désarmer Hiei, pour le rendre faible.

Et Kurama l'avait bien compris. Et il s'en servait habilement.

Il suffisait de montrer de la gentillesse, de la douceur et Hiei ne savait plus comment réagir.

Etre repoussé, être attaqué, il connaissait et répondait à coup de sabre.

Mais être choyé était tellement incongru pour lui qu'il laissait aller les choses, sans intervenir.

Il rougissait aussi. Et Kurama le trouvait tellement mignon, le voyant gêné, mal à l'aise, essayant sans y arriver de cacher son trouble.

Petit à petit, avec précaution, Kurama avait réussi à le désarmer complètement.

Hiei était à lui, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Sa faiblesse, due à ce passé sombre, était trop grande, une plaie mal fermée, non cicatrisée.

Et Kurama la ré-ouvrait sans le savoir.

Jusqu'à la faire saigner à nouveau.

-----

Hiei poussa la fenêtre restée ouverte pour lui. Il sentit l'énergie du kitsuné dans la maison et attendit, sachant que le yohko ne tarderait pas à percevoir la sienne.

« Hiei, quel bon vent t'amènes?

-Hn. »

Ce qui ne constituait nullement une réponse mais Kurama venait de lui adresser un merveilleux sourire et Hiei se sentit rougir.

« Allez, entres, fit Kurama. Il pleut? Tu as les cheveux trempés. »

Kurama attrapa une serviette et commença à sécher les cheveux du jaganshi.

« Arrêtes! s'écria Hiei.

-Ne bouges pas, c'est bientôt fini, dit Kurama en caressant doucement la joue de Hiei. »

Le petit démon se raidit.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Hum, je vais te prêter des vêtements aussi.

-Pas la peine!

-Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, Hiei. Tiens, mets ça. »

Kurama tendit un long sweet blanc. Le jaganshi ôta son manteau et son débardeur et enfila le sweet.

« Enlèves aussi ton pantalon, suggéra Kurama. Je vais tout faire sécher. »

Avec hésitation, Hiei déboucla ses ceintures et laissa tomber son pantalon.

Le sweet lui tombait à mi-cuisses, heureusement, mais il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, puisqu'il ne portait rien d'autre.

Il tira un peu sur le vêtement pour le faire descendre un peu plus sans que ça eut un quelconque effet.

Kurama le regarda tirer sur le sweet s'amusant de la situation et en profitant pour apprécier les cuisses de Hiei.

Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire pour que Kurama puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Un pas et il pourrait renverser Hiei sur le lit, passer la main sous le sweet, le relever pour découvrir ce qui était caché à cet instant.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il ramassa les affaires de Hiei et alla les étendre.

Au moins, il était sûr que le petit démon ne partirait pas à moitié nu et qu'il serait là quand il reviendrait.

Ce qui était le cas.

« Hiei, dit-il en lui posant doucement la main sur l'épaule. Tu veux manger quelque chose? »

Le jaganshi hocha la tête.

Et Kurama l'entraîna vers la cuisine, prenant sa main dans la sienne au grand désarroi de Hiei qui ne sut pas comment la repousser.

Il fut soulagé quand Kurama la lâcha pour s'occuper du repas.

« Il y a un message du makai pour moi ? demanda Kurama tout en s'activant.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je me demandais juste la raison de ta visite. Si ce n'est pas un message alors...

-Je peux pas venir comme ça? questionna Hiei, sa voix soudain anxieuse. »

Kurama cacha son sourire en lui tournant le dos et prit son temps pour répondre. Il avait amené Hiei exactement où il le voulait. Plus que quelques pas.

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux, fit enfin Kurama. Mais c'est tellement rare que je suis surpris, c'est tout. »

Comme entretenir une conversation n'était pas le point fort de Hiei et que Kurama le savait très bien, le silence se fit, interrompu seulement par le bruit de plats qui s'entrechoquent légèrement.

« Assieds-toi, dit Kurama. C'est prêt. »

Hiei grimpa sur la chaise sans se rendre compte que le sweet venait de remonter en haut de ses cuisses.

Kurama apprécia la vue. Hiei n'était pas très grand mais ses jambes étaient fines et musclées.

Juste quelques pas, et Kurama pourrait passer ses bras autour de la taille de Hiei, le soulever pour l'asseoir sur la table, passer ses mains sous le sweet et lui ôter, le mettre à nu, exposer son sexe et le prendre dans sa main, de l'autre main titiller un mamelon pour l'exciter davantage, lui écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elles, l'entendre gémir et en profiter pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Juste quelques pas.

Hiei suivit le regard de Kurama et embarrassé, tira encore sur le vêtement.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées fort attrayantes, Kurama posa devant Hiei un bol de soupe, du riz et des petites brochettes.

Distrait par la nourriture, Hiei en oublia le curieux regard que Kurama avait posé sur lui.

Après le repas, Kurama invita Hiei à s'asseoir devant la télé.

« J'ai loué des dvd, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?

-Ca m'est égal. »

Il n'y connaissait rien et n'appréciait pas vraiment les films ningens.

« Ok, pas de films pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Hn, rien. »

C'était vrai. Il avait patrouillé toute la semaine et il ne voulait rien faire.

Kurama rit.

« Est-ce que je suis obligé de ne rien faire avec toi ou je peux prendre un livre?

-Tu fais comme tu veux. »

Kurama choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque et se retourna.

Il fronça les sourcils. Hiei avait trouvé un moyen pour éviter que le sweet ne remonte continuellement, il avait tout simplement glissé ses jambes à l'intérieur comme un enfant le fait.

« Si tu veux, je te fais la lecture, proposa Kurama.

-C'est quoi le livre?

-De la poésie.

-Ca raconte quoi?

-Tu verras. »

Kurama s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Hiei et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, faisant basculer légèrement le jaganshi vers lui.

« Approches-toi, tu pourras regarder les illustrations, dit Kurama. »

Hiei laissa le bras du kitsuné le serrer, sentant son coeur s'accélérer. Puis, il se détendit.

Après un seul poème, Hiei dormait, blotti contre le flanc de Kurama.

Kurama posa le livre et souleva Hiei dans ses bras.

Tout en portant le petit démon, un sourire venait jouer sur son visage.

Hiei ne pouvait pas réagir parce que son instinct ne lui avait jamais dit comment faire.

Il devenait faible quand on lui montrait de l'affection, de l'amitié.

Yusuke ne l'avait pas compris mais quand il avait fait confiance à Hiei, il avait en quelque sorte visé le point faible. Et il s'était gagné un allié de cette manière.

Yukina aussi, par sa gentillesse, désarmait Hiei, en plus du fait qu'elle était sa soeur.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait exploité cette faiblesse comme Kurama avait l'intention de le faire.

Hiei se réveilla quand Kurama le déposa dans le lit.

« Hn? Pourquoi tu...

-Les futons sont au nettoyage, désolé. Tu vas devoir partager mon lit. »

Les bras de Kurama l'entouraient toujours, un placé sous ses genoux, l'autre sous son dos.

Hiei ne put retenir un hoquet de panique.

« Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, murmura Kurama en enlevant ses bras.

-Je peux... Je peux dormir par terre!

-Tu plaisantes! Tu viens ici pour te reposer, je m'en voudrais que tu ne puisses pas le faire. »

Kurama lui sourit encore et le laissa seul le temps de mettre un pyjama.

Quand il revint, Hiei s'était roulé en boule à une extrémité du lit, essayant de tenir le moins de place possible.

Kurama se glissa sous la couette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il identifia l'origine du léger tremblement.

C'était Hiei.

« Tu as froid? demanda Kurama sachant pertinemment que Hiei n'était pas aussi sensible.

-Hn, non.

-Mais tu trembles. Viens, Hiei, viens plus près. »

Comme le jaganshi ne bougeait pas, Kurama posa la main sur son épaule, le força à lui faire face.

Et l'amena entre ses bras.

« C'est mieux, non? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement les tremblements qui s'accentuèrent.

Kurama caressa le dos de Hiei en y appliquant des petits cercles apaisants.

« Tout va bien, Hiei. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Tout va bien. »

Le petit démon leva la tête pour observer Kurama. Il était effrayé mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Après tout, Kurama n'avait fait qu'être gentil avec lui, il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal.

Kurama regarda le visage de Hiei, ses mains quittèrent le dos du jaganshi pour venir enserrer se poser sur les joues de Hiei, l'empêchant de bouger.

Et très doucement, Kurama approcha son visage de celui de Hiei.

« Non..., chuchota le jaganshi.

-Tout va bien, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Crois-moi. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Hiei.

Trop terrorisé pour pouvoir faire un geste, Hiei le laissa faire.

Il le laissa faire aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il laissait aller les choses, il se laissait mener par le courant, attendant d'apprendre, de comprendre.

Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de Hiei, Kurama n'abandonna pas. Il glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Hiei.

Hiei la referma et détourna la tête.

« Donnes-moi ta langue, trésor, murmura Kurama en déposant des baisers sur la joue de Hiei et en ramenant sa tête vers lui. N'aie pas peur. »

La deuxième fois, Hiei laissa la langue de Kurama frôler la sienne et il prit part au baiser.

Leurs langues se caressèrent pendant un long moment avant que Hiei ne s'arrache au baiser.

« Non! fit-il. Je... Je... »

Il tira sur le sweet qui était encore remonté pour cacher son excitation.

Kurama sourit et lui prit la main, la guida jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Je suis dans le même état que toi, Hiei. »

A travers le tissu du pyjama, le jaganshi sentit le sexe de Kurama devenir dur. Il libéra sa main précipitamment.

« Je suis heureux, murmura Kurama. Que tu le ressentes aussi. »

Il effleura la cuisse de Hiei qui gigota.

« Calme. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Hiei le regarda, ses yeux exprimant le fait qu'il était complètement perdu. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, un semblant de désir dans les yeux rouges.

Kurama l'embrassa encore. Et sa main caressa la cuisse de Hiei, remonta en évitant les fesses, se glissa sous le sweet.

Kurama fit courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Hiei, sachant que ça lui arrachera un frisson. Un frisson et un gémissement étouffé.

Passant la deuxième main sous le vêtement, Kurama le souleva.

Hiei se débattit.

« Lèves-les bras, trésor, ordonna Kurama d'une voix douce. »

Se laissant guider par le flot, Hiei obéit et Kurama le dévêtit.

Le jaganshi recula, attrapant la couette pour la plaquer contre lui.

Kurama lui sourit, posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et sachant que Hiei serait plus à l'aise s'ils étaient tous les deux nus, il ôta son pyjama, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

Les doigts serrés sur la couette, Hiei le regarda faire.

« Pourquoi? demanda-t-il. »

Kurama le reprit dans ses bras.

« Parce que je t'aime. Et que je veux te faire du bien. »

Doucement, il fit passer Hiei sous son corps. Ce dernier trembla de se sentir dominer ainsi.

« Je t'adore, trésor. N'aie pas peur. »

Kurama ne lui voulait pas de mal, ce n'était pas un combat. Lentement, Hiei se détendit. Et son corps se relâcha un peu plus quand Kurama recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Attaquant le cou du jaganshi, Kurama souriait.

Il fallait y aller en douceur et c'était parfait. Hiei avait rendu les armes depuis longtemps.

Et il gémit quand Kurama lécha un mamelon, le mordilla un peu.

Hiei gémit encore, étonné du son qui sortait de ses lèvres. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

Kurama lui écarta.

« Je veux savoir si je te fais du bien ou non, Hiei. Laisses-moi t'entendre. »

Et il l'entendit. Des petits cris mi-plaisir, mi-peur.

Kurama caressa longuement la poitrine et le ventre de Hiei avant de s'aventurer plus bas.

Il effleura l'aine, l'intérieur des cuisses, forçant Hiei à écarter les jambes.

Puis tout aussi lentement, sa main remonta et se saisit du sexe de Hiei.

Ce fut un cri de surprise qui s'échappa de la bouche de Hiei, suivi d'un « Non! » effrayé.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. Et tu m'aimes aussi, non?

-Je... Je ne sais pas!

-Moi, je le sais, Hiei. »

Et il se plaça entre les jambes de Hiei, appuyant légèrement dessus pour les lui écarter davantage.

Il pressa son sexe contre celui du jaganshi.

Hiei serra les poings sur les draps. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Parce que c'était Kurama. Et Kurama avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Et il ne lui en ferait pas maintenant, non?

Le yohko commença à bouger, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et embrassa à nouveau Hiei.

Il semblait apprécier les baisers, il leva même la main pour la glisser timidement dans les cheveux de Kurama.

Le kitsuné interrompit le baiser et descendit le long du corps de Hiei.

Le jaganshi le retint, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kurama.

Ce dernier l'embrassa pour le calmer, et murmura:

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets. »

Hiei consentit à libérer Kurama de son étreinte.

Garder cette même lenteur qui avait si bien marché, Kurama commença par le cou de Hiei et descendit.

Hiei aspirait de petites goulées d'air et ses mains étaient retournées serrer les draps avec force.

Kurama finit par s'agenouiller entre les jambes ouvertes de Hiei.

Il se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur le sexe du jaganshi qui frémit.

Kurama se leva, tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit ce qui était nécessaire.

Tout en léchant délicatement la base du pénis de Hiei et en remontant, il fit couler dans sa main un peu de lubrifiant.

Hiei gémissait et tournait la tête de droite à gauche, totalement perdu dans ces nouvelles sensations.

Il hoqueta quand Kurama le prit entièrement en bouche. Et cria quand Kurama fit entrer un doigt dans son anus.

Mais Kurama empêcha toute protestation en le devançant.

« Ca ne fera pas mal, trésor. Tu vas t'habituer et ça ne fera pas mal. »

Et c'était le cas. Hiei ne ressentait pas de douleur. Et Kurama lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Et il avait confiance en Kurama.

Il se raidit quand le yohko ajouta un deuxième doigt. Mais Kurama accéléra légèrement l'allure de ses lèvres sur le sexe du petit démon pour le distraire.

Il avait tellement prit son temps que Kurama n'était pas loin de céder, de relever les jambes de Hiei et de le pénétrer sur le champ. Il avait du mal à se contenir.

Mais son cerveau commandait encore son corps. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire d'erreur maintenant, pas après être aller si loin.

Kurama bougea ses doigts jusqu'à trouver le bon endroit.

Et la réaction de Hiei, ce cri de surprise presque choqué, le fit frémir d'excitation.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt, sachant que Hiei serait ainsi mieux préparé à le recevoir.

Il était tellement près de son but qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du changement dans l'attitude de Hiei.

Jusque là, le petit démon avait été docile, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le repousser, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait refuser. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire autrement que dans la violence.

Mais dans la douceur, il se perdait, il était faible.

Quand Kurama bougea ses doigts, il ne ressentit pas seulement du plaisir mais aussi un peu de douleur.

Mais Kurama avait promis. Donc, ça ne faisait pas mal. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment mal.

Le yohko retira ses doigts, remonta, l'embrassa encore une fois et le fit se retourner sur le ventre.

Kurama frotta son sexe contre les fesses de Hiei.

Il était à lui. Hiei était à lui. Sa patience avait été récompensée finalement. Tout ce temps passé à désarmer Hiei, tout ce temps pour arriver à cet instant.

« Respires lentement Hiei, j'y vais tout en douceur. »

Le jaganshi exhala l'air contenu dans ses poumons et aspira brièvement, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons.

« Ca ne fera pas mal... »

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ferait mal. Hiei se le rappelait, c'était comme si une lame l'avait transpercé. Il n'avait pas pu respirer, il avait crié. La douleur n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'homme avait éclaté de rire.

Voyant que Hiei ne bougeait pas, Kurama dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité du petit démon et donna une légère poussée, en maintenant les hanches de Hiei.

Sous l'intrusion, Hiei se mit à hurler et les flammes envahirent la chambre.

Kurama se retira aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Hiei se retourna. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et les flammes chaudes les enlevaient avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de tomber de son visage.

« Hiei! Arrêtes! Arrêtes, s'il te plait! »

Mais le jaganshi n'écoutait pas. Il hurlait toujours, un cri animal sortait de sa gorge et les flammes brûlaient toujours.

Kurama sortit plusieurs plantes de ses cheveux, les jeta sur les flammes. Les plantes grandirent en absorbant le pouvoir du feu.

Les flammes avaient disparu mais Hiei hurlait encore. Et petit à petit, les hurlements se transformèrent en mots.

« Ca faisait mal! Ca faisait mal! Mais il riait et disait que c'était le prix à payer!

-Qui? demanda Kurama. »

Il venait de comprendre et il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu?

« Qui, Hiei?

-Je ne sais pas son nom! Je l'ai tué! »

Hiei se calma légèrement.

« Je l'ai tué, répéta-t-il un ton plus bas. Il... Il m'avait dit que je pouvais dormir chez lui, qu'il me donnerait à manger. Je... Je ne savais pas où aller, je n'arrivais pas à retourner dans le makai.

-C'était un ningen? »

Hiei hocha la tête et regarda Kurama.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de déballer son souvenir le plus horrible sans le vouloir.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache. Jamais.

Mais les mots se déversèrent encore de sa bouche.

« Il était gentil et... Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Tout a un prix, je le savais. Et c'était normal qu'il veuille être payer en retour. Mais... pas comme ça, ça faisait si mal que... que je l'ai tué.

-Oh mon dieu, Hiei... »

Se trompant sur le ton de Kurama, Hiei enchaîna très vite:

« Je ne voulais pas... Je savais que je ne devais pas tuer les ningens sinon le royaume m'attraperait. Mais... Mais... »

Kurama attrapa le petit démon et le serra contre lui.

« Chut... tu n'es pas coupable, c'est lui le fautif...

-Mais il était gentil...

-Non, Hiei, il ne l'était pas. Il a profité de toi, de ta faiblesse. Il n'était pas gentil. »

Le jaganshi entoura ses bras autour du cou de Kurama.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer, murmura-t-il encore. Je ne voulais pas. »

Kurama émit un gémissement et serra Hiei davantage.

Il n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pas la gentillesse qui désarmait Hiei, c'était ce souvenir. Cette plaie monstrueuse dans son coeur.

Il avait tué cet homme et le regrettait. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à quelqu'un qui se montrait doux et prévenant avec lui. Il avait peur de faire du mal sans le vouloir à une personne.

Hiei n'avait pas besoin d'être désarmé, il se désarmait tout seul.

Son unique réaction à la gentillesse d'autrui avait été un meurtre. Et il croyait qu'il avait eu tort. Comme un mécanisme bien huilé, maintenant, il acceptait tout des personnes qui étaient douces avec lui. Car il avait peur de commettre encore la même erreur.

Alors il se laissait aller dans le courant, quitte à se noyer.

Ses bras serrèrent le cou de Kurama désespérément.

Et il chuchota rapidement.

« Même si ça fait mal, je... je ne ferais rien, d'accord. Je promets. Toi aussi, tu es si gentil... »

Kurama poussa Hiei sur le lit et rabattit la couette sur eux deux.

Il serra le petit démon contre lui et il sentit l'excitation de Hiei croître à nouveau contre lui.

Et Kurama se mordit les lèvres. Comment Hiei pouvait-il encore être excité après s'être souvenu, après avoir parlé de... de ce viol?

« Tu es toujours gentil... Toujours. Ce n'est pas grave si ça fait mal...

-Ca ne fera pas mal, répondit Kurama en descendant sa main et en attrapant le sexe de Hiei. »

Ca devait être douloureux pour Hiei maintenant alors il le caressa longuement, doucement.

Hiei haletait et il fit basculer Kurama pour que ce dernier se retrouve au-dessus et écarta les jambes.

Le petit démon avait réagi sous les caresses de Kurama, sa tête avait suivi aux tendres paroles prononcées par le yohko au début.

Kurama était toujours gentil, il lui donnait de la nourriture, il le laissait dormir dans sa chambre.

Et il n'avait jamais rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant.

Un peu de douleur, ce n'était pas cher payé pour avoir tout ça.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, il était plus grand, presque un yohkai adulte, ça ne ferait peut-être pas aussi mal.

Kurama descendit et prit le sexe de Hiei dans sa bouche.

Les mains du jaganshi vinrent s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Et il accéléra.

Malgré l'état dans lequel était Hiei, malgré les gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, Kurama avait perdu tous ses moyens.

Il voulait seulement faire venir Hiei pour le soulager.

« Hn... Arrêtes! Je...! »

En cambrant le dos, Hiei vint dans la bouche de Kurama. Et il retomba sur le lit, immobile, attendant la suite.

Mais Kurama s'essuya la bouche, se leva, récupéra son pyjama sur le sol et se rhabilla. Il attrapa aussi le sweet blanc. Et entreprit de rhabiller Hiei également.

Il lui ordonna de lever les bras d'une voix sourde.

Ne comprenant pas, Hiei obéit.

« Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, dit Kurama en sachant pourtant qu'il avait presque agi comme cet homme, qu'il avait visé consciencieusement le point faible de Hiei. »

Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le front du yohkai.

« C'est toi qui décides si tu le veux ou non.

-Mais tu ne seras plus gentil alors si je ne fais pas ce que tu veux?

-Non, Hiei. Je suis gentil parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je t'aime, je te veux. Mais c'est aussi parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas te faire plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je sais, ça n'a pas d'importance. Moi, je me comprends. »

Il embrassa Hiei chastement, lui laissant décider s'il voulait ou non approfondir le baiser.

Mais comme le courant, Hiei ne devia pas de sa route, il se laisse entraîner, il suit, mais il ne prit pas l'initiative.

Et leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre sans rien d'autre de plus.

Kurama releva la couette, borda Hiei.

« Dors... Dors Hiei. Oublie... »

Le jaganshi ferma les yeux. Et il s'endormit.

Kurama caressa la frange faite de mèches blanches et noires.

Oui, il le voulait. Il l'avait voulu, même s'il devait lui faire du mal.

Devant l'abandon dont Hiei faisait preuve dans son sommeil, Kurama sentit l'excitation qui lui avait fait défaut un moment auparavant se manifester de nouveau.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il glissa une main à l'intérieur de son pantalon de pyjama. Et se masturba rapidement, empêchant les images de venir à son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas de ces images dont il se nourrissait depuis trop longtemps, de ces fantasmes qui tournaient tous autour de Hiei.

Il voulait juste se libérer pour ne pas faire une erreur, pour ne pas retourner dans cette chambre et agir comme un monstre.

Ses doigts s'activèrent de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule en n'y prenant que peu de plaisir.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Eut un petit rire méprisant envers lui-même.

Hiei ne se déciderait jamais. Jamais. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Et Kurama ne tiendrait pas. Un jour, l'irréparable serait commis.

-----

La plus grande faiblesse de Hiei, c'était la douceur, la tendresse. Il rendait les armes sans protester parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait le faire.

C'était sur cette faiblesse que Kurama avait soigneusement misé. Hiei serait à lui parce qu'il était désarmé.

Mais Kurama se rendait compte maintenant de sa propre faiblesse. Il était faible, faible et désarmé face à Hiei, face à cette confiance que le jaganshi lui donnait sans mesure, face à ce renoncement dont Hiei faisait preuve.

Sa seule arme était cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour le petit démon, cet amour qui lui murmurait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Quand cette arme ne serait plus assez forte, il sera perdu, désarmé.

Et il fera l'amour à Hiei, si seulement on peut parler d'amour, parce qu'il le voulait trop. Il lui ferait du mal et Hiei l'accepterait parce que...

« Tu es si gentil toi aussi... »

Kurama n'était pas gentil.

Il avait ré-ouvert cette plaie. Cette horrible blessure dans le coeur de Hiei.

Et il le ferait encore.

Et Hiei saignerait.

Mais il ne dirait rien, il ne protesterait pas parce que...

« Tu es toujours gentil... »

Kurama cogna sa tête contre le mur pour faire fuir ces pensées.

« Qui de nous est le plus désarmé, Hiei? murmura-t-il. Je me le demande. »

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

A plus, et laissez des reviews.


End file.
